Changes
by D. Destiny
Summary: Inside Riker's head... No notion taken from Nemesis, 'what if' story without real plot. Reviews welcome as always :)


This story has no goal what-so-ever and is actually some kind of try-out in both style and subject.

**_"Changes"_**

Author: D. Destiny

Rating: G

Summary: Riker reflects on a recent change onboard the Enterprise.

Disclaimer_:_ *quickly hides a Riker-clone in her closet* What? I don't have him. Never had, never will. He's Paramount's...

Note: I have no clue how to name the style in which I've written this short story. It's kinda POV, but then, it kinda isn't. Oh and it's very Deanna-worshipping…

Please keep in mind it's my very first attempt to crawl inside the mind of Will, I usually hang out in Deanna's ;)

**_"Changes"_**

Someone once asked me how I'd know when I had reached **the** goal of my life.

My answer was simple and, as I later learned, incomplete.

My answer was: "When I've gotten my own command."

And so, here I am, sitting in **my** chair, on **my** bridge of **my** ship, ordering **my** crew around.

My own command.

My reason for every choice I've made in my life,

My excuse for every being I wronged.

And yes, the goal for which I've made the greatest sacrifice of all- a broken heart.

My own command.

And it doesn't feel nearly as good as I thought it would.

The Enterprise.

My home, my life, my command. Yes, **my** command. Mine and mine alone. It has been for the past six months now actually.

_'William T. Riker, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, NCC-1701-E' _Sounds great, doesn't it?

What happened to Captain Picard you might wonder? Well, Captain Picard went against the advise of a 'friend' and accepted a promotion.

_'Vice-Admiral Jean-Luc Picard'_ Has a nice ring to it, don't you agree? I thought so.

Thus now I'm here, in **the** chair, in **my** chair. Data is sitting at my right- finally promoted to full commander and currently my XO. Behind me is Geordi working at the Engineering station. In Sickbay Doctor Crusher is going through the medical files of the new Security Chief…and the new Ship's Counselor. At least the good Doc told me she was.

Deanna Troi.

Oh, you heard me right. She left. Boy did she leave.

I recall the last time we talked as if it were yesterday.

//"Transfer?!"

"Yes. There's a new position in the Starfleet Council. They want me for the job."\

She looked **so** beautiful that day. At peace and for only the second time since I've known her I saw a flicker of pride in her dark obsidian eyes.

But of all the things I could say, of all the things I **needed** to say I said none, being the foolish coward I am. Instead, I jumped to a wrong conclusion about why she was offered the promotion.

//"Admiral Picard?"\

For a brief second I had been sure she'd explode. But then, she was Deanna Troi and Deanna Troi was serenity and calmness itself.

//"No Will. The Council had me in mind since the earliest stages of this new position."

"Are you going to take it?"\

Well I don't have to tell you her answer, now do I?

First Advisor.

That's her position- First Advisor of the Starfleet Council. In fact she's just about the mightiest person in Starfleet. Had you ever expected that? I know I hadn't.

_'Admiral Deanna Troi, First Advisor of the Starfleet Council'_

The only person in Starfleet who can relieve an Admiral, even the Fleet Admiral, off duty without back-up. Pretty impressive huh?

Oh and get this: third in command of the **Fleet**! Liaison Officer between Starfleet and the Federation and in addition she heads the Ambassador's *and* Mediator's corps of both Starfleet and the Federation.

I'll admit; it's kinda cool because technically speaking she's Picard's and Lwaxana's superior

Anyway, back to my point. Deanna in that position?! I mean, well, she's a great Commander, granted, but she barely passed her Bridge Officer's Exam.

And yes, she is the best psychologist currently alive and of course her personality is perfect for the job: non-threatening, warm, calm, logical, honest, stubborn, sensitive and strict and tough when needed.

But, she hasn't been in command often, and never during battle situations. Hasn't taken tactic/command classes since leaving the Academy so how can she possibly be qualified to lead the entire Fleet?!

I asked Jean-Luc that question and boy did I get an answer! With Troi's permission he showed me her 'complete' personnel file.

***-WOW-***

Yes -

***WOW***

That little lady has done nothing but crushing records upon entering the Academy!

So that's Dea's task now: First Advisor of the Council.

Am I jealous?

Perhaps.

Do I believe she can handle it?

Yes, I believe she can.

Do I support her?

Yes.

Do I miss her?

Absolutely.

Do I love her?

...

Well **DUH**!!! How much of a hint do you need?

And now she's gone. Well, of course not gone-gone. There are just some eight **thousand** light-years between us.

'What a looser' you might think. 'The one person who means the world to him has been within a breath's reach for sixteen years and the fool lets her get away.'

Yep. That's me. Just wait until you've heard the best part of all of this.

This looser, this fool that never dared to tell his Imzadi what he felt, is engaged.

Yes, you heard that right. Me, _Captain William Thomas Riker,_ and _Admiral Deanna Troi_ are **engaged-to-be-married**.

In four years, two months and eight days we'll walk down the aisle together and say our vows.

I don't care where or how, all I care about is that after two decades I'll finally be able to call her my wife and slid that circle that symbolizes my endless love for her around her finger.

And then I can truly say I've accomplished my goal completely.

Then I can say

'I am whole.'

~I love you Imzadi~

Oh, I almost forgot to mention how strong the bond between us has become.

~I love you too Imzadi~

Yes, I think we'll make it through the next four years. And how long our marriage will last I think depends solely on how many eternities there will be.

**Het Einde :**p


End file.
